1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for generating a gray-scale voltage, a method for generating a gray-scale voltage, and an organic electroluminescent display device including the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image corresponding to an input image by applying scanning signals and data voltages to a plurality of pixels. The data voltage supplied to each pixel is generated by a data driver of the display device. The data driver of the display device performs a digital-analog conversion of the digital signal input image data. In the digital-analog conversion, gray-scale voltages corresponding to respective gray scales are used. The gray-scale voltages are generated by using a gamma correction circuit or others.
An organic electroluminescent display device includes Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), which are self light-emitting devices. The OLEDs are self light-emitting devices for individual pixels. The individual pixels receive data voltages, generate driving currents, and supply the driving currents to the corresponding OLEDs. Thus, the OLEDs emit light having a luminance level according to the magnitude of each of the driving currents.